How I Became the Thunder God's Pet
by Blue-Eyed-Devil0689
Summary: Thor loves Jane, but there is another Midgardian girl he cares about...only not romantically. In the midst of the Chitauri attack on New York, Thor befriends a normal girl who finds herself thrown into the craziness of his world as a result. Thane OC friendship.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hello all! I'm excited to start an Avengers story! Obviously Thor is my favorite and will feature most heavily, but the others will be around as well, I promise! This is the prologue so let me know what you think! **

* * *

First, let me start by saying that I am just as confused as you are. I mean, up until about a year ago my life was relatively normal. I was just out of college and working as a waitress to make money while I did career searching. The next thing I know, I've got Thor, Prince of Thunder (yes, THAT Thor!) as my personal bodyguard! It still confuses me that I would ever even need a bodyguard, let alone have a literal god willingly offer to be one for me…

Okay, I guess I should start by explaining who "I" am. My name is Riley Davidson. Like I said, there was really nothing special about my life a year ago when all of this started. I was about to turn 23 at the time and had just graduated college (I guess that can be considered special…) but I didn't have a 'real' job, so to speak. I just waited tables and refilled drinks at this local Italian place called Marco's while looking for a job in my field (Criminal Justice…ironic, I know) in my spare time. All in all, I was a relatively normal person.

And then a year ago everything went completely crazy. I mean, before that I'd been hearing things all over the news, such as "Billionaire Stark Builds Robotic Armor", "Small Town Leveled Under Mysterious Circumstance", and "WWII Icon Found and Revived After 70 Years in Ice". I suppose I never paid too much attention to it all, though. I usually passed it off as either a joke or nothing really too important. Turns out I really should have been more interested in everything I was reading about those who would become the Avengers…particularly that story about the leveled town.

Especially seeing as how I am currently sitting the former Stark Tower (now the Avengers Tower) alongside those very men featured in the stories…in fact Thor keeps asking me what I'm writing about on the "strange black box" (even though Jane and I have explained a hundred times what a computer is and what it does!). Like I said, it is sort of a long story….though I think it's time for me to tell it to you.

I'm Riley Davidson and this is the story of how I became the Thunder god's pet.

* * *

**PLEASE Read and Review! It would be much appreciated! **


	2. Under Attack

**AN: Hey all! Here is chapter 2! Just a quick note...I'm going with the idea that SHIELD tried to keep most of the stuff featuring Thor and Cap on the down-low so most people aren't aware of them or who they are (they just know Cap from WWII stuff). They couldn't keep Tony from revealing the Ironman stuff because obviously no one can control Tony Stark. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I forgot it last time but I don't own anything related to Marvel! **

* * *

I don't think there is a single person who doesn't know exactly where they were when the Chitauri attacked New York. It's just one of those things that changes you so fundamentally that it stays in your mind very clearly what you doing when life got turned upside down. I'd like to say that I had some really bad feeling that something was going to happen that day, but truthfully it had all started out as a fairly normal day that gave no warning to what was coming.

I was at work when the first blasts started going off. I honestly had no clue what to think. It felt like the whole ground was starting to shake right there. Everyone stopped what they were doing and immediately rushed outside and to various windows to see what had happened. We could still feel and hear that whatever it was had not gone away. Even once we saw it in the sky we couldn't make sense of what "it" was really. It was nothing we'd ever seen before, that much was clear.

All of these creatures were suddenly swarming the streets and it was absolute chaos wherever we looked. I think we were all kind of frozen in shock at first. We could only stand there and watch in horror while these things destroyed everything in sight and killed people left and right. Finally some woman screamed "They're coming right at us!" That seemed to spark us into action.

Even more pandemonium struck as the former patrons and employees from the restaurant began to scream and take off running in all different directions. It was painfully clear that if we stuck around we stood no chance whatsoever of surviving this. In retrospect, it probably would have been smarter of me to stick with my friends from Marco's instead of running off by myself like I did, but my body was in fight-or-flight mode and I was definitely not going to be able to fight these things.

I kept running, trying to put as much space between me and the alien creatures that had invaded as I could. I kept ducking in and out of the various empty shops that lined the streets as I attempted to get out of the line of fire. All I remember being aware of at that point was the sounds of thousands of people screaming and foreign sounding gunshots and then the scent of burning that permeated the air. It was completely terrifying.

I was even more horrified when I glanced up to see this huge, monstrous ship coming through what looked to be a wormhole right there in the sky. More alien creatures were being released from it as it moved like some underwater monster through the air. But it was soon distracted by this red and gold blur. When I looked closer I realized that it was Tony Stark's Ironman suit…and everyone was aware by now that Tony Stark was Ironman. Was he actually fighting these things on his own?!

I had only paused for a second but it had cost me dearly. The alien creatures were coming quickly behind me. I barely had enough time to duck underneath a parked car before they were there and scouting out the area for more people to kill. I lay there, heart beating out of control as I tried not to breath or make a sound. I could hear the strange clicking sounds they made getting closer and closer. The metallic legs of one of them came into view right beside the car I was hiding under. I had to clasp my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming. Slowly the legs began to bend as the creature prepared to look right into my hiding spot. I was dead for sure…

And suddenly there was the crunching sound of metal hitting metal and the legs of the creature were replaced with legs that looked decidedly more human. A red cape flowed behind whoever it was as they continued to fight off the aliens. The fight lasted what had to be at least ten minutes. It was a little hard to see from my perspective, but it looked like they'd taken down all of the creatures in that immediate area at least. It seemed safe enough for me to scramble out from under the car and try to get to another hiding spot.

I got to my feet and I am not ashamed to admit that I found him incredibly attractive. The guy was gorgeous with blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He was dressed in this old medieval looking armor and (as I'd suspected) a flowing red cape. He held a large hammer in his hand, raised in defense of what he obviously assumed was about to be another attack. It seemed I had taken him by surprise as well. He lowered the weapon when he saw I was definitely not one of the invaders.

"Have you been here this entire time?" he asked, obviously confused by this random girl popping up. "You should not be here! It is not safe for a lady like yourself…"

I think he began to give me instructions on where I could go to hide that would be safer, but I got distracted by the movement just over his shoulder. Apparently one of the alien creatures wasn't as dead as he thought and now had this glowing blue staff that was pointed directly at his head. I'd seen what those things could do and this guy was oblivious to what was happening behind him. I didn't have time to think or say anything, just act.

I launched myself at the guy and practically tackled him to the ground just as this blue light went whizzing by right where we had been standing. The creature pointed the staff at us again but I was on my feet and over there, kicking it out of the thing's hand before it went off. By no means was I graceful about it. I just did what I had to to protect us both. Thor (because you obviously know who the guy was) was suddenly beside me, bringing the hammer down on the creature's head and crushing it.

Thor turned to look at me with obvious shock. "You…you have undoubtedly saved my life. I am greatly in your debt young maiden," he said with slight awe. "I am Thor Odinson…you may consider at your service until I have repaid your bravery."

I seriously had no idea just then how much my split second actions would affect the rest of my life. I had no idea what it meant for him to consider himself in my debt. At the time I was just sort of confused by his armor and his manner of speech. Living in New York you meet all kinds of people but I had never met anyone like him before. Still I couldn't help but blush slightly at his words.

"It was nothing…really! I'm sure anyone else would have done the same," I tried to explain. From the look on his rather beautiful face, he wasn't having any of it.

"I am not so sure of that," he said skeptically. "What is your name, my lady?"

I blinked at him stupidly for a moment…my lady? "I'm Riley Davidson."

"Surely you mean Daviddottir…you are clearly female," he tried to understand. He seemed more confused than ever by that.

I couldn't help it…I laughed at that. "Riiiight…Daviddottir then," I agreed. Then it occurred to me. "Wait…Thor? Like, 'God of Thunder' Thor? Like Norse mythology Thor?"

Okay…clearly, in my mind at the time, this guy was completely insane. I mean, it was one thing for Stark to try and fight off these things with his high tech weaponry suit, but all this guy had was a hammer and some ancient armor. He was going to get himself killed out here! I had no idea how he had managed to fight off those invaders before.

He simply nodded at my statement and gave a bow. "At your service, Lady Riley," he declared with flourish in his deep, resonating voice.

I'll admit by no means did I believe him then. I would have probably just treated him like the crazy person I thought he was if it hadn't been for at that moment another swarm of the alien creatures came up and surrounded us. He didn't waste a single moment. He grabbed me and pulled me close into his side protectively before raising the hammer. Lightening cracked down from the sky and seemed to spread from the hammer to all of the aliens, making them collapse dead on the ground right there. There was no way I could deny that he was the thunder god after seeing something like that.

"Come Riley…the Chitauri are still coming and, despite your bravery, you still should not be out in the open like this," he explained quickly. He took my hand and pulled me into one of the nearby buildings where he had me hide under the bar in what appeared to be some kind of club. "Remain here and keep as quiet as possible…I will return when it is safe for you."

There was so much authority in his voice and in his words that all I could do was nod in agreement. With that I just watched him turn and head back into the fight, still not understanding just how drastically my life had changed.

* * *

**There is chapter 2 for you! Hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review if you want me to keep going! ^_^ **


End file.
